Morris WE
The Morris GR/'Austin S203'/'S403'/'S503' was a truck produced by the British Motor Corporation from 1955. After a revision in 1964, the WE was marketed as the Morris WF/'Austin S303'/'S403'/'S503' and from 1968 as the BMC WF. Morris WE/Austin S203/S403/S503 1955-1964 The Morris GR / Austin S203/S403/S503 was a Langhauber the first time in 1955 as a counterpart to the truck, Morris FE (Austin FE) of the British Motor Corporation was launched and went into the trade. Where previously the Group on the Morris Commercial truck-based front handlebar with more appearances on fast and volume transport, which was Austin Loadstar more than against construction vehicle, tractor or broken down vehicle suitable and similar tasks for heavier trucks. Since the trucks of the Morris Motor Company and the Austin Motor Company have now been developed centrally at BMC and were marketed only by different names and emblems as Morris or Austin, a successor to the Austin Loadstar should now arise for both brands. The cabin of the WE Morris and Austin S203/S403/S503 was therefore developed from the Austin Loadstar, as well as the chassis. After the Loadstar but had been revised before the end of 1954, he remained until the end of 1956 in the program in the most severe variant with 5 tons payload. Thus came 1955, the Morris WE or the Austin S203/S403/S503 with 2.4 or 5 ton payload on the market. The drive took either a BMC 3993 cc 6-cylinder gasoline engine with 90 hp or a BMC 3.1 liter diesel engine for the light variations. For the 5 tons of variation there was adjacent to the 4-liter petrol engine and a BMC 5103 cc six-cylinder direct injection diesel engine with 100PS. The 3.1 liter diesel engine was not offered in export markets, all engines had 4-speed manual transmission. Morris WF/Austin S303/S403/S503 1964-1968 & BMC WF 1968-1970 Mid-1964, the series was revised unveiled as Morris WF. After the 2 tons variant accounted for and now 3 tons payload was the smallest version, he started as Austin S301/S401/S501. Visually salient design differences were now the dual headlights including a new grille and a one-piece windshield. In the technique, a BMC 3.8 liter direct-injection diesel engine replaced the 3.1 liter and there were now 5-speed instead of 4-speed gearbox. In its home market, the model was nicknamed "woofer". After BMC had decided in the 1960s to market its commercial vehicles under the brand name of BMC, the series was also offered as BMC WF. 1966 sparked a 5.7 liter BMC direct-injection diesel engine with 105 hp from the 5.1 liter. During the year 1968, the Morris and Austin were set variants. In the same year the merger of BMC and Leyland to was BLMC agreed. Therefore, the series in 1970 was renamed Leyland WF. Leyland WF 1970-1981 By 1975, the Leyland WF remained technically and visually the same as the previous models. Due to the consistently high level of customer demand for the model of the WF 1975 was again modernized in the form of a revised cabin and front. Technically, the Leyland was introduced 6.9-liter direct-injection diesel engine with 115 hp and power steering . This brought him again in high demand and therefore a long production period until 1981, when he carried the Leyland Landmaster was replaced. Category:Morris Category:Post-war Category:Commercial Vehicles